


Such is fate

by Melosa



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: I don't even know anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:58:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melosa/pseuds/Melosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Of course the child of her sister would be blond. She kind of wished he had a different hair color to prove to the universe that her sister was far from perfect or simply to see the expression on Klancain’s face.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such is fate

Of course the child of her sister would be blond. She kind of wished he had a different hair color to prove to the universe that her sister was far from perfect or simply to see the expression on Klancain’s face. The only thing left to bet on was the eyes color. Blue or green? Fate decided that it would be blue turning to green. Yet, it was much warmer than the usual ice blue of the Cruhteos. It was such a beautiful color that the first time she looked at the baby’s eyes, it hurt. It reminded her so much of _him_.

Lemrina expected to hate the newborn at first sight but she didn’t. It would have been much easier, she thought bitterly, as her heart melt against her will. She was the second, right after the child's father — God, how she hoped he could choke one day, him and his stupid smile — to see the new heir of the Vers Empire. Her sister looked exhausted but she was happy, radiant as always. They said that women that gave birth to new life looked like that.  
The baby was making it easier to smile to her.

“Do you want to hold him? You are his aunt, after all.” Asseylum placed the warm little body onto Lemrina’s arms. She didn’t have much choice, as usual. _Too kind._ She smiled at the baby. Right now, she felt like those people who babbled around babies, the same people she made fun only a few moments before.

“Hey, you little thing.” She chuckled, carressing his hair. “ _Welcome into this damned family, with a curse flowing into your veins, which you never asked for._ ” That was what she would said but she decided to keep silent. Better not soil this rare moment of joy.

Several minutes later, Asseylum took him back onto her arms. And broke the moment with only one sentence. “We are calling him Slaine. Slaine Vers Cruhteo Allusia.”

Lemrina’s smile fade immediatly. She felt a sudden urge to slap her sister and to break into tears as well. Biting her lips, she felt her nails digging into her dress. She would not give Klancain this pleasure. Speaking of the latter, his smile suddenly froze, telling her that he was against the name but lost. Was it to keep the reputation of the royal family intact ? Or did he think that it would only keep the wound open? She didn’t know. The man was an enigma she didn’t like and the feeling was the same on the other side.

She looked at the now sleeping baby. “I am so sorry.” She wanted to say that to the baby but at the same time, she wanted to shout at them « how dare you ?» However, she refrained from disturbing the child’s sleep.  
_You are being so selfish again, dear sister._  
They said you couldn’t choose your family. But no, she had chosen hers and they took him away from her. Lemrina looked at her sister in the eyes and she caught a glimpse of sorrow in her eyes. Could it be? Perhaps she just imagined it.

Asseylum was going to be a good, loving mother. There was no doubt in it. Still, she wanted to strangle her.  
They would be good parents for their child. Even if they were not, she promised herself to always be for him.  
Children weren’t their parents. She perfectly knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> I was tired and salty and it ended up in... this. I didn't wrote something since at least 3 years and english isn't my native language, sorry for the eventual mistakes.


End file.
